Hate And Love ,How opposites Attract
by Dallz
Summary: Deep secrets , Cheating , Love , Anger , Insanity , The live of Vanessa Abrahams , Chuck Bass , Blair Waldorf And Nate Archibald , Dan Humphrey , Maybe Serena are about to take a wild , storm. Vanessa cheated , falls for a men she never loved and liked.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL

Reminders: All readers this story will not be a C/B story it will be a C/V story, but there's going to be a little C/B and N/V on this and of course N/B. The reason I do not want it to be C/B is because I hate C/B I just gag when I see them, I prefer the hate and love relationship that C/V brings and the thought that they are opposites from each other makes it more interesting. I may add B/D I like those too together too. I not sure who B is going to end with, but it wont be C (sorry its only fair that since it's a C/V story that they end up together) but to those C/B fans there going to be C/B hot up steam here too.

Standing over the balcony stood a tanned skinned, dark haired girl, her thoughts wondered freely while looking at the cars pass by, her eyes twinkled through the reflection of the moon, a sigh escaped her lips.

" I knew it "

She exclaimed while cynically laughing.

" Let your guard down one minute and your fried"

She shook her head, _it wasn't her fault right, or maybe it was, she should've know better, _she thought, her hands wondered to get a proper grip of the cup of hot coca that she was holding, she took a sip of the hot coca and it burned her mouth, she screamed in pain, but ended up laughing, while thinking _this is no pain, real pain is worse than this, real pain is the pain she felt a few minutes ago, how could she have believed him._

" FUCK"

She shouted when she realized that she had burned her mouth again, _she should seriously stop thinking about what happened, what he had done to her, maybe she got it wrong, maybe he was joking with her, but he was not the type of person to joke _, another laughter escaped her lips and another word too.

" Yeah right"

The cup she was holding was put down in a full force in the table that she had next to her two chairs outside her balcony, she marched through the door to her living room, she decided to stop being sorry for herself and get the answer straight, she found her phone in front of the couch and called him.

" Nate, its me Vanessa"

No one replied in the other end just for a second.

" V, why are you calling me, did I not tell you to stop calling me"

Her lips twitched she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but instead she holded herself up and replied with a force that she was trying to conjure up for so long.

" You did, but I have been waiting to say this for so long"

Something on the other line caught her attention a female voice, her. She felt sick, the events that happened came flashing back, the women and him, ripping each other clothes, at a charity event, her looking for him finding him, next to the river and seeing it all happen, she was dating him, she thought he loved her it was all a lie.

"You are the most disgusting man on the planet, your such a man-whore that makes me feel sick, a women will never truly love you, ha-ha Nate, just watch when she spits you out AGAIN, cause that what you are people left over's"

Before he could answer to that she switched of her phone and wiped her tears off, her phoned rang, she did not even look at her caller Id.

" WHAT Nate, calling me to respond to what I said hum, if you are just fuck off"

A familiar yet strange voice answered to her crazy outburst.

" Thank you Vanessa, never been responded like that, but it's a first , bastard I been called yes but Nate , haha never crossed my mind that one day some one would call me that , bound to happen , fuck off hum , too bad even for you"

She blushed and scoffed.

" Chuck"

A laugh erupted from him.

" Quelle Surprise, who do did you think it would be Serena"

She frowned, _chuck calling her? What's going on!_

" Yes , No , hum actually I did , better any one but you"

He laughed again, _what a annoying guy seriously why is she not just hanging up the phone and moving on with her life_.

" Sorry to disappoint you but its me, really any one but me, how about Nate"

A groan escaped from her, _why oh why did she have to say Nate, when she answered the phone, now he would ask , what happened and blah , blah , blah she had to listen to his antics_.

" Nate I don't hate Nate"

She tried to laugh, but her laugh came out as a cough instead , _she was so bad at lying , her parents told her nothing better but the truth , but now what she needed was a lie instead she just changed the subject. _

" So why did you call me"

She questioned him.

" haha trying to change the subject good trick , my trick , we will get back in the Nate issue later , I actually called you because I need you to do me a favor"

Her eyebrow lifted , _Chuck needed favor from her! Seriously was this a joke? _

" A favor"

Vanessa voice sounded funny when she said that.

" Yes I am speaking English here, I need a favor from you"

What a prick, even when asking for a favor, all he knows to do is insult her.

" Why should I help you"

She could almost hear him smirking and laughing at the same time.

" Because I am Chuck Bass, bad boy from the upper east side"

_Hummm , full of himself she thought. _

" So"

Seriously did he actually think she cared who he was, she seriously hated his guts since they meet, him and Blair , the perfect couple , yep and now she's screwing his best friend and her ex-boyfriend .

" First tell me about it"

Her eyes wondered to the clock, midnight fifteen, she might as well find out why he called.

" Well since you know Nate and Blair are back together, I wont let this happen, I love Blair too much to let her stay with Nate"

How both of them are idiots she thought falling for two people who are bound to hurt them.

" So I was thinking maybe it would fun to see them suffer, like they made us suffer"

Seriously she was getting tired of this.

" Bass get to you're point"

Vanessa exclaimed.

" Would you go to a strip club with me , where Nate and Blair are planning to attend , you be the stripper and I will be the guy you will be stripping to"

Her mouth fell open , her eyes blinked so fast , out of shock.

"WHAT!"

Call the paramedics; because I think Chuck Bass just lost his mind.

" Me, You, Strip Club, You strip , I watch , get it"

Yeah she got it, and it was still processing through her brain. Maybe she has stepped out to a parallel world that she never thought she would encounter, this must be the crazy Chuck as she always imagined to be or her mind is playing tricks on her.

" Ha good one, how much the Blair paid you to play me like a fool"

The person on the other line who was clearly a messed up person groaned.

" I am not kidding, I am being serious here, and I need you Vanessa"

That touched her heart, she did not know how but it just did next thing she knew.

" Ok I will"

Chuck Bass then thanked her millions of time over and finally their conversation was done, and he left her there wondering, on what the hell just happened.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Next time on GG ………………

Blair Waldorf looked around the strip club trying to look for Nate , they have been going out together for a few days and well it was working out , but instead her eyes landed on something else or some one else Chuck Bass bad boy and ex-boyfriend , which quipped her interest on what was he doing here , and who was that beautiful dark haired girl that was moving her hips , while planting kisses on his neck , he seemed pretty engaged on it , and that made her wonder more why was he so interested on this girl , what was so special and why did she think that girl looked familiar , all answers that left her curious.

She walked over to see what was going on , the girls lips travelled to his neck again and instead of planting a kiss , it lightly bit in to his skin , he moaned in pleasure , the girls hips were being pushed forward by him , so he could fell her better , his hands slowly when from her hips to her ass , her head fell backwards and he started licking the way down from her chin to her breasts , there was not much lighting so Blair had to step one step closer and she finally saw who it was and fell in to shock.

" YOU" Blair squealed, she did not believe what she was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder: Second part people it took me like a few minutes to do this actually because I had this scenario in my mind since last night when I finished writing the first chapter of this fan fiction.

ENJOY! XXX

_Blair Waldorf looked around the strip club trying to look for Nate, they have been going out together for a few days and well it was working out , but instead her eyes landed on something else or some one else Chuck Bass bad boy and ex-boyfriend , which quipped her interest on what was he doing here , and who was that beautiful dark haired girl that was moving her hips , while planting kisses on his neck , he seemed pretty engaged on it , and that made her wonder more why was he so interested on this girl , what was so special and why did she think that girl looked familiar , all answers that left her curious. _

_She walked over to see what was going on , the girls lips travelled to his neck again and instead of planting a kiss , it lightly bit in to his skin , he moaned in pleasure , the girls hips were being pushed forward by him , so he could fell her better , his hands slowly when from her hips to her ass , her head fell backwards and he started licking the way down from her chin to her breasts , there was not much lighting so Blair had to step one step closer and she finally saw who it was and fell in to shock._

" _YOU" Blair squealed, she did not believe what she was seeing._

**Before entering the club**

I can't believe I am wearing a lilac dress that covered nothing, people could even see the couloirs of her pants and bra, and it was all Chuck Bass fault, she sighed.

" Where is he anyways"?

She thought out loud, her eyes wondered to a tall, built, bad-boy type looking man who was looking at her like she was tonight meal, before she had time to react he silhouetted towards her.

" Vanessa you look wonderful, you clean up real nice"

Vanessa tried to hold on her anger because she was about to have a cursing showdown right now. Seriously he asked for a favor she accepts and he has to insult, ungrateful prick.

" Thanks and so do you"

She looks at his dark suit which made him look more dangerous then how much he already was, and it excited her in some kind of twisted way, and that suit was all expensive, Chuck Bass did not dress nothing but the best. Since she first arrived here all she saw was snobs, then she got to meet Serena and found out that she was pretty cool, then she meet Nate and thought that too, expect now her views have changed, the moment she looked at Chuck Bass, she hated him with all her guts, it was full force, and she meet Blair too a world class manipulator like Chuck, but she knew better than being friends with Blair, and so did any one else including Chuck Bass himself.

" So should we go"

Chuck asked her, wow she was beautiful, he thought, he had seen plenty of beautiful girls, and slept with them too, but they were all shallow conniving bitches, he thought that he would marry one women only and that would be Blair and now she was back to screwing his best friend, Ha! What a disturbing world he thought, he looked at Vanessa again and wondered how could Nate do this to her, and how must she be feeling about this, she loved Nate that's how much he could tell, but all the hurt was shut from him like a blind eye, she smiled, a smile of pain he wondered, he could not be sure he instead of he got a grip of her arm and dragged her down to the strip night.

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

The club was filled with lights red, yellow, and purple, pink. Black and white couch, a luxury! Champagne on every table and a basket of petals red, white and pink roses, you could see girls on top of men twisting their hips, this is what you call and orgy, the music boomed, she felt so uncomfortable being here, but instead she was being dragged by Chuck to a table that said VIP on the top, what you found on that table was everything needed for you to have a night of pleasure, cherries and strawberry covered in chocolate, champagne, massage creams, cuffs and many more things, which made her more uncomfortable with the situation she was getting herself in to.

" Well this is our table"

Chuck announced.

" Hum Chuck don't you think this is too much"

He smiled and she hesitated.

" No it's just perfect, for us to do our pay-back"

Oh perfect, she got herself in to this and now she had to stick to it.

" Well sit down, and lets get this started because I see Blair but she has not seen us yet"

He sat down and pulled her down towards his lap, and he had the decency to smirk (the_ Chuck Bass smirk_), her legs felt like she was being pulled down to the sea only to find comfort in something hard and warm, her favorite music by Rhianna started to play.

**Come on rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up **

**Come here rude boy,**

**Is you big enough **

Her legs, wrapped him fully, their bodies matched, she sighed in pleasure, he took hold of the strawberry filed with chocolate and planted on her mouth, and then kissed her, their tongues tangling, there breath mingling, the taste of him was so good, a touch of whisky, strawberry and chocolate, her mind exploded, her eyes turned, he squeezed her ass, another groan escaped her lips.

" Dam Vanessa, you feel to good"

He groaned to her, a smile bloomed over her lips, she never had the idea that the this would ever happen, Chuck Bass and Vanessa Abrahams having an orgy party who would of thought, but it felt too nice and good , which quipped her worries , she was not suppose to like this , she was here for something else and it was not to have sex with Chuck Bass even if her body wanted it so badly.

" OH Chuck I-"

Before she could finish that line he had thrust her hips closer, that's when she felt the hard on that he had on, which made her glaze with pleasure, her body tingled, her breath was coming in slow puffs, sex screamed over the air, and how much she wanted, to fulfill her pent up frustration but she must focus on just doing little things, and not get them to have sex right there, she wanted, he wanted, oh god they both wanted it.

" Dam Vanessa you're driving me crazy"

He exclaimed her lips then touched his neck, she started with little kisses and then she started biting him on the neck softly, his fragrance consumed her, his scent was musky manly, with just a whiff of whisky, she then started moving with the song her hips making circular motions, her head fell back and then he started licking her, from her chin and to her neck and breasts.

" Chuck escaped her lips"

Chuck Bass was loving this, who would of thought that Vanessa Abrahams had a bad side to her, and how bad it was, he loved it, she should defiantly be more like this, because by god, she was driving him crazy, if he did not love Blair, he would leave this room right now take her with him and make her pay for making him so hard. When she started thrusting her hips more and more he had to hold himself from stripping her right here and have sex on the table, he could just close the curtains and no one would know and the excitement of being caught, would loom over the air, he licked her chin, yum, vanilla and cinnamon, she tasted, good felt good and smelled good his lips travelled towards her breasts, and when he was just about to take it to his mouth he heard a familiar voice.

" YOU" Blair squealed.

He smiled, he turned and saw the brown haired minx in a red dress, which looked well on her, and her face looked paralyzed in shock, and in the corner of his eyes he could see Vanessa composing herself, her purple dress had been un-tied by him , her hair was like she just rolled out of bed and it looked good on her , her lips well all full and moist because of the kisses he had given to her , she looked like a goodness and that surprised him in full shock the only person that he thought of that mostly was Blair , who was here looking at them both.

" Blair, darling"

Vanessa heard Chuck, say , and all she that was passing by her was why did she let herself get in to this , and then she remembered because she loved Nate , she looked again at Blair who was looking back and forth both of them not believing her sight.

" How could you Chuck"

Blair exclaimed and made Chuck laugh.

" How could I, How could you, seriously Nate"

Blair twitched her lips and throw herself over to Chuck.

" Blair stop it, it was you who cheated on me remember"

Vanessa could not believe what she was seeing, Chuck and Blair , well mostly Blair fighting she was clawing him , while he just tried to block her.

" Yeah but, you cheating on me with her"

Blair exclaimed, which made Vanessa laugh, when she did not like Blair either.

" Like you cheat on me with Nate my best friend again Blair"

Blair continued hitting him with her fits.

" Oh you got to be kidding me how did I get in to this mess"

Blair stopped what she was doing and looked at Vanessa with hatred.

" You disgusting bitch, how could you sleep with my man"

She has to be seriously joking with me Vanessa thought.

" Ha-ha the answer to that you upper east side whore is that you messed with my man, now I am messing with yours"

Chuck laughed at that Vanessa and Blair getting it on.

" Ok so this is what you want a war with me "

Vanessa looked at her up and down, seriously why was she wasting her time.

" Ha-ha like it scares me"

Blair looked at her and Chuck and tried to launch herself towards Chuck again but a voice behind her stop her from doing so.

" WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE"

Nate Archibald shouted.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL.

BREIF DISCLAIMER: Hey all I am happy to say I finished my exams meaning I get to write faster, so updates will not take weeks , I will post the 4th chapter , tomorrow , and enjoy this one.

" Well?"

Nate exclaimed to Vanessa, Chuck and Blair.

" Nothing Baby , I was just having a nice conversation with , Chuck and Vanessa"

Blair batted her eyelashes and put her best innocent face while saying that so lying line to Nate. Who looked like he did not believe any word she was saying but did not want to press more.

" Umm , those not seem like but , I am in a hurry so , hey V and Chuck"

Vanessa and Chuck seemed less happy about the situation, so they both forced a smile to answer to Nate brief "hey" .

" So darling, where we going ?"

Blair asked Nate, while wrapping her hand around Nate and playing with his hair , while looking straight at Chuck , who looked pissed with anger , while Vanessa just stood there taking this scene.

" It's a surprise, something you would love, today is going to be your day"

Blair beamed, with happiness and arched her eyebrows up and looked at Vanessa, stating that she has every thing and that she gets what she wants. I am winning already Blair thought, but at that precise moment Vanessa , started to run her hand through Chucks hand , and smiled sweetly at him , which made him look down at her , their eyes caught , breaths mingled and right there and then Chuck grabbed her and kissed , her.

" OH GOD"

Nate gasped out, Blair looked baffled, again for the second time, but Chuck and Vanessa had not yet parted , there were still kissing , touching , feeling each other , there was such a hot chemistry , that Blair could feel it , and it irritated her. She was the one supposed to have this chemistry with Chuck , no her.

" What the heck"

Vanessa was undressing Chuck right there, his shirt button was being opened, and Chuck the devil he was, had pulled Vanessa leg up, which made it look like a Mrs. and Mr. Smith, scene. Since Chuck had Vanessa's leg up, Blair and Nate could see the black lingerie she was wearing. Worst of all people were staring blanked eyed, mouth opening staring. They did not even realize it.

" STOP!"

Nate screamed, some one had to stop this Madness, Nate thought, seriously, his best friend, was having an orgy party right in front of him , with his ex , who looked delicious in that dress , and that had made him wonder , why had he broken up with her , because his brain and body are pleading to have her back.

Finally they had parted, hot hazed, with smudged lipstick and, full plumed mouths, from all that kissing. They tried to straighten themselves out.

" Blair lets go"

Blair looked at Nate and nodded her head, because she was lost with words, her mind was still processing what had just happened , Nate grabbed her by the back and dragged her out of the Club leaving Vanessa and Chuck together looking at them go. But a voice replied over Blair mind " Its not over Vanessa" because Chuck Bass was hers.

**Vanessa's POV**

What had just happened, Vanessa asked herself, one minute, she was looking at Blair and her ex , having intimate touches , and Blair , challenging her with her eyes , next thing she knew she touched Chuck arm and smiled at him to make it seem like she was not bothered with Nate and Blair little " Play" and then he had looked down at her , she felt a force pulling her closer , to him , the same scene that had happened in the VIP both had caught up with them , next thing she knew they were making out , Chuck touching her , and she felt good and , wanted to have a wall to wall sex with Chuck Bass . Then when Nate had exclaimed something, is when she realized what she was doing.

She looked at Chuck, he was still looking at the door that Nate and Blair had departed, was he upset with her? Did she break his code, or destroyed his chance for him to have Blair back! At that exact moment, he turned his head and looked at her, and she thought wow, she was wrong because this man gets hotter , by the minute , he smiled at her , which made her more comfortable and made her aware that she was not in some kind of trouble with him.

" Strange huh"

Vanessa smiled at that statement.

" Been in stranger situations"

Chuck laughed, which made Vanessa laugh too.

" Ha , no so much as strange as me"

He said truthfully, and looked at her , and stared at her , for a few minutes more which made her feel awkard.

" So about what just happened I-"

Chuck stopped her.

" I know, you were only trying to give Blair a dose of her own medicine , but you gave a really good act , even I believed that you were in Love with me"

That made Vanessa ask herself, was she? No it could not be, Vanessa Abrahams, would never in a million miles fall in love with Chuck Bass , there were totally different people , which made her wonder , why was she asking herself that question if she knew that she could never be in love with him , before she could proceed with more thoughts a , bar women turned to them and asked them if they were finished , so she could take the cups .

" Should we go"

Chuck asked her.

" Yeah we should, we done what we came her for in the first place"

Chuck grabbed her hand and took a hold of it and pulled her out with him, with people still looking at them , with the thought of " who is this hot girl Chuck Bass was with" but they would soon find out.

Outside the street was filled with lights due to the fact that it was dark, taxis, everywhere, cars making buzzing noises , limos leaving rich glamour's people to there favorite spots.

" So , we are parting this lovely night , and I don't get a kiss"

Chuck complained.

" Chuck you know that we could only do that , when Blair or Nate are in the room"

Vanessa exclaimed.

" I know, but can't we break the rule, just for a few minutes"

Chuck said while giving that Chuck Bass grin, which made Vanessa swoon and give in.

Vanessa and Chuck lips touched , he tasted good , he felt good , their lips , were made for each other , their tongues moved together in a sexual passion , their hips moved together , their hands were every where trying to calm down this sexual haze , that always seemed to escalate higher , one day they would rip each other clothes in public and have sex right there , if they did not stop , kissing and touching each other. Vanessa had to be the one to break up the kiss or neither of them would go home , for if they did , it would be both of them going to Chucks house , not to sleep , but to have fun , a type of fun , that Vanessa did not want her to have with Chuck because it would make matters worse.

" Well that was fun"

Vanessa said.

" Yep we should do that more often"

That statement made her squirm and think , no they should not.

" Anyways as I would like to continue this I think your chariot await Miss Abrahams "

Vanessa looked at her taxi and looked at him , well she might be Cinderella for a bit , but he was no Prince charming for her story.

" Thanks for everything Chuck"

She said nervously.

" No problem, it was my Pleasure, seriously"

Vanessa got in to the Taxi and waved goodbye to Chuck.

Chuck POV

Chuck had hardly thought of anything but Vanessa through out the limo ride , he thought of her scent , vanilla , they way her skin felt , like soft velvet and the way she made him , hot just by kissing and touching him , normally Chuck would give in to his need pursued the girl to come home with , him and have a night of wild passion , but this was not just any girl , this way , Vanessa Abrahams , girl from Brooklyn , beautiful , down to earth , Dan best friend , some one he was not worthy of.

Chuck grabbed a hold of a bottle of whisky and poured, it, before he gulped it down, he looked at it and the color of the whisky reminded him of her eyes , her beautiful eyes , he had to stop with this , he thought while gulping down the whisky , which made him gasp because he normally did not drink the whisky in such rush , instead he cherished its fragrance.

" Dam , I need to stop thinking about her"

But half an hour later , he couldn't , he paced up and down and his thoughts were on her , she was like a drug to her , he still loved Blair so it could be love , so what was it an obsession , maybe he was obsessed with her and it made him angry because he could not have her , she was not his for the taking , but she was not Nates , either so then who was the person that would be perfect for her , no one he said to himself , she was too precious for any one to take her , the man to win her heart would be really lucky.

Maybe he should call her and see if she ok , and without thinking he grabbed his phone and dialed her number , it rang three times and on the fourth go , she answered.

" Hello"

Her voice sounded peaceful, which relieved him because he knew that she was ok and that she got home safely.

" Hey Vanessa its me Chuck"

A gasp escaped from her , which made him curious , do why she was gasping , like she was surprised , when she knew it was his number.

" Umm Chuck , can you call me later"

Now he was curious , and he wanted to know why she was trying to cut the conversation to an end.

" Why, is something wrong"

He questioned , pressing his ear down the phone , hard because he could hear some strange noises.

" No it just that I am busy"

Busy? She was busy doing what he wondered.

" So can we talk later Chuck?"

He pressed down again and then realized that she was in the shower, which made him think about her , all wet and naked , which made his dick twitch.

" Your in the shower , why the suspense you could've just said that"

He could hear, her move.

" Umm how did you know , I was in the shower?"

Was? He wondered was she not in the shower? If not what was that buzzing sound?

" Vanessa"

Chuck exclaimed.

" What Chuck"

He knew what, she was doing and he could not believe it, she just had to confirm it.

" Are you doing what I think your doing?"

Another movement was made and the buzzing sound, got louder.

" Are you using a vibrate, to pleasure yourself"

Vanessa gasped and that gasp answered his question, she was masturbating, and that made him hard , which caused him to groan in need to have Vanessa deep inside him , feeling him , with her tightness.

" NO!"

He grinned , she was such a liar.

" Vanessa are you thinking about me , while pleasuring yourself?"

How he got that out , he did not know , but he needed to find out.

" Yes"

She said weakly like , she had no power, and that made him hard as hell , and he needed to take out his frustration.

" I am coming over"

He said and did not give her a chance to say something back and stop them from having the time of their lives.

He was going to fuck her, by wall to wall , bathroom , every where and it would be good.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER:

I AM GOING TO WRITE CHAPTER 4 ON SUNDAY , SO IT WOULD BE UPDATED , BY THEN I WAS GOING TO DO IT , TODAY BUT I LOOKED OVER , THE STORY AND REALISED THERE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES ON CHAPTER 3 , WHICH I DID NOT CORRECT.

DO NOT WORRY I WONT FORGET TO UPDATE , AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A GOOD WEEK. =D

DALLZ.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or any of the characters. Hey guys long time right? I am so sorry I been so busy and I am in holiday in my home town , that I forgot to upload , well wait no longer another chapter is here , this one will blow you guys over. Hehe thanks all for reading my fiction it means a lot and more is on the way and I have not left this fan fiction , I am finishing this one for sure. To next time.

Ps. If Vanessa and Chuck are not mentioning any condom don't worry she is wearing one but it does not mean she will or not get pregnant , wait to that point in the fiction to find out if she would be carrying Chuck baby or not , but before that a lot will be happening which involves every one in Gossip girl city.

" I am coming over"

He said and did not give her a chance to say something back and stop them from making the biggest mistakes of their life.

He was going to sex her, wall-to-wall, bathroom; everywhere and it would be good, they both knew it, and the attraction they both shared for each other proved that.

" Dam why did I moan, why did I have to tell him" Vanessa asked herself while biting her lips, she had to hurry to clean herself up before he got to her apartment.

She walked towards the mirror in her bathroom it was a large mirror, she could see her hair all frizzy and tussled, she was only wearing her panties and bra her body was slim and curvy her breasts weren't big, but they weren't small either, the purple thong she wore matched the purple bra she was wearing, she sighed.

" I look like a mess, what the heck should I wear to make it look like I wasn't doing what we both know?"

Vanessa grabbed her perfume and sprayed all over her and run towards her room , which was a white and purple room , her bed was ; luxurious , king size with a V ABRAHAMS design indicating her name in purple , her sheets were white and gold , she had a mirror and a desk and chair were she had all her stuff like make up , and her diary , there was a big large wardrobe gold and white handles , were she opened and many were clothes were neatly piled down , she decided she need to wear something that was not provocative , maybe a jean and a plain white plain shirt , she grabbed her best boy jean and grabbed a white I Love Metallica shirt that she had stolen from her sister years ago.

Vanessa was finally dressed and ready to put her trainers on when the door bell went off, her heart started racing, her legs quivering, he was here already! Why hadn't some one from down stairs called her saying that he was here? While walking to the door she told herself it might not be him, it might be some one from downstairs, but when she finally opened the door there was no mistaking Chuck Bass was in the building alright, looking as hot as ever.

" Hey Vanessa" he said smiling broadly at her making her even more nervous, god she hated when he smiled like that it meant he was up to something, and something not practically good.

"Hi Chuck, how you doing?" she wanted to kick herself for asking something like that because you could see that he was perfectly fine.

" Well as you can see I am perfectly fine Vanessa" while inspecting her , then he smiled , again there was that grin and god she hated that grin.

" From what I can see you are perfectly fine too" when he said that she weakly smiled and moved towards her couch , and sat down , but her chin stood up and proudly defying him.

" Chuck what did you think I would be distressed to know that you called me on a time where I was you know ummm- plea-suring myself?" she hysterically said while gasping for air, god she hated this, hated the fact that he was seeing her weak, she had told promised herself that she would never be a Chuck Bass friend with benefit, actually she had said no to the friendship and the benefit part, but her body and Chuck Bass only made it difficult for her to commit to those promises.

" Wow what an outburst Abrahams, well as you put it that way , I actually thought you wouldn't have a outburst , actually I had it all planned my entrance , to the part were I am having you up that wall , but then again , we can do what you want and be in denial and still have the greatest time of I life either way its an win-win , I have you and , you have the pleasure you want and I will not be in any way involved in your life , your call' he specifically pointed out to her which left her wondering whether that would work , should she?

Should she lose herself in him , and make this work , let the pleasure over run and never feel any think other that attraction towards Chuck Bass , she knew she would never be a full and fall in love with Chuck Bass , many have fought over his heart and none had won expect Blair Waldorf but then again she was not in this picture right now , so Vanessa decided to wipe her out , and firmly stated to herself that she was strong enough to make it work.

" Ok Chuck Bass , this is how it will work , we will have sex , but no more than this would ever happen , no cuddling, no calling each other pet names like pooh bear or underestimating names couples make for each other , because this would not be a relationship , it would be just sex , are you getting it?" she asked , while he blinked from the statement she just made and smiled.

" It works with me , but can I at least call you babes?" he questioned , well she could work with that.

" Babes is ok , but no other words understand" he replied in politely.

"Yes babes" while winking at her , but before she could say something he started moving towards her.

" What are you doing" she asked in a squeaky voice.

" Cant you see , or do you want me to explain , well firstly I will kiss you , while inserting my tongue inside that lovely mouth of yours and taste your sweetness , then I am going to un-dre" she stopped him before he could tell her more of his plan/

" Yeah but now?" she questioned while moving back to the point her back was all the way against the wall.

" Yep and now , I am going to kiss you and Vanessa Abrahams haven't people said you talk to much , don't think just feel" before she could reply and make a witty statement ,he kissed her , he moaned , or she moaned it was hard to tell with the gasping and the moaning that was unfolding before their eyes , his mouth tasted so good , his body against her felt marvelous , he quickly , pulled up her white shirt and undone her bra before she knew it she was standing there only with her panties under his gaze while his eyes saw her , his eyes hungry , and finally he dipped his head and caught one of her breasts it was so good that she could felt the heat under panties , her belly all over her a prickly feeling of hunger succumbed her , she moaned again.

He circled her breasts with his tongue and took a nip at it , his other hand slowly , came towards her core , feeling her heat and how horny she was for him he moaned and gasped the word "babe" escaped his lips , he took it off and finally positioned both of his finger inside her which left her gasping and out of breath.

" Oh god Chuck faster" she screamed, he looked at her and realized she was marvelous, beautiful at the same time , her hair tousled her face full of pleasure and joy from what he was doing to her , made him more and more hard than he was already he really wanted to be inside her , but he wanted to feel her body and taste her for his own needs before taking her up this wall.

" wait babes I will let me just" he positioned her up the wall and grabbed his fingers and fingered her faster and faster before you know it she had her first orgasm , she came under his eyes , he saw the way her eyes glazed over with pleasure and satisfaction and the same time and saw that it was the time for him to finish and make them have more pleasure they ever imagined.

Before you know it he positioned himself inside her , she gasped and he felt her hot for him all over again , he pushed inside her and he saw her breasts bounce up and god he loved those breasts , he loved everything about her before he could continue with that thought she started moving up and down and faster , and faster their bodies went up against the wall her grabbed her hands over her and pushed harder and harder , pleasure bloomed over , sparks were seen in both parts , their bodies united in the best pleasure they both experienced.

" Oh god Vanessa" he screamed and he gasped his name , finally the aftermath of the wonderful sex they had just experienced came to an end , and they were both laid there looking at each other still out of breath , and still hot for each other but they just kept looking because what they just had was so wonderful that it left them speechless.

" Ummm I think you should go" Vanessa said , she knew that the sex she just experienced was out of the ordinary but she told herself she would not let this go beyond just sex.

He looked at her and frowned he knew that she would do this but not now , but what the he expect cuddling , he always hated that! But why did he so badly wanted to cuddle with her and was angry at the way she was completely not letting him have what he wanted, maybe was the fact that no one had ever addressed him in that way that had him like this? But then he was never in a situation like this , even with Blair he never wanted to cuddle even if he assumed he was in love with her , but then why he did with Vanessa?.

" Well?" she asked again , he then stood up got dressed right in front of her which left her disappointed because she wanted it all over again , she quickly wiped that out and saw him smile , but this smile was different not the Chuck Bass smile a sweeter smile a caring smile , something he should never do , she wiped that out too because Chuck Bass would never fall in love with her and vise-versa.

"Good bye then , see you tomorrow Vanessa" he said while closing the door and seeing her beautiful face , which he would see again tomorrow and the day after and many more than that because one think he knew was that after today thinks we him and her would never be the same again and he was going to make sure that she would be his for ever and stop who ever opposes to it because Vanessa Abrahams was his alone , no other man would share her he thought possessively.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa looked in to the mirror in her bathroom and what she saw she couldn't believe it was her !A girl with messed curly hair, kissed red lips , big bambi eyes which showed love and sorrow inside it , she sighed and turned the cold water tap on and splashed the cold freezing water in to her face , which was hot , she then splashed some of the same cold water in to her breasts as she saw the little droplets of water sliding down her breasts which were marked with little bites , the droplets of water fell further down and she could only stare in daze as they settled in her belly button and then slid a few minutes apart in to her core which had had been penetrated a few minutes ago by Chuck Bass the person she loathed.

She had let him do things to her that she never had done and felt at all She looked around her bathroom , yellow chandelier which was turned on brightly , white tiles , from the top to the ground of the bathroom. Crystal clear sink , white toilet and a yellow bath, she felt alienated she felt like she did not know herself any more , who was this women that had just had sex with Chuck Bass the person who she told herself she loathed with so much hatred , a sob gasped out of her , she cried and cried little tears , she took one last look at her and she felt disgust her eyes were all red now and she looked like she had not slept in days , she then decided to have a shower wash him out of her system , as she hoped in to her bath and let the hot and cold water cascade through her as she soaped her body and scrubbed every part he touched she knew that deeply inside she could never take him off her , the last thing she remembered is getting off the showers with her towel still wrapped around her , she entered her bed and feel in to a turbulent sleep.

_**Coffee shop 9:00 am CHUCKS POV:**_

"Good Morning Chuck my dearest friend" Nate Archibald said to chuck who was sitting down at a chair at a coffee shop he used to attend every morning , Chuck looked up and nodded as he did , Nate sat down besides him , which was kind of awkward , as Nate was dating Blair is one love and Chuck was ummm-well he couldn't really say dating Vanessa which he really wanted to but she wouldn't let him .

"Hey Nate how you doing" he replied to Nate

Which smiled at him broadly , and grabbed one of Chucks croissant and took a bite out of it , which made Chuck furious just because they had bedded the same women does not mean Nate could also take a piece out of his croissant .

"So you and Vanessa"

Chuck knew were Nate was going with this Nate had always had been the person to plan everything before he attacked , and that was Nate's purpose to sit down with Chuck and that was to attack Chuck with a statement about Vanessa.

"Have you fucked her already you must have she is a easy one , and she's good in bed but you must know that already" that statement angered Chuck even more , but because he didn't want to break Nate's perfect white teeth and disfigure his perfect pretty boy face in his favorite coffee shop were Vanessa worked he decided to just smile at Nate and give him a come-back he never saw.

"Yeah she is she great Nate better than Blair I must say , she knows just how to make me excited and she moves around like a cat, but I may say I can satisfy her un-like you as she stated , did nothing much than come under 10 seconds during your sex" Chuck silenced him with that and left him there with disbelieve in his eyes and anger floating around , Chuck Bass 1 , Nate Archibald 0 just the way it should be , now he's going to go work and later on see his beautiful Vanessa.

_**VANESSAS POV work place 10:00 am:**_

"Hey Aaron" Vanessa said to her work colleague who was sitting eating his lunch next to the exit door sign that she just entered from , she always entered through the back door , it was her habit , she did not why but , coming from the front door made her edgy .

" Hi Vanessa , how's the day?" Aaron questioned her with a smile to his face , he was just a kind guy she knew that he has been crushing on her since the day she started working here , not that Aaron was not cute he was , he had blue eyes and black hair , his had this masculine charm and had a body to die for but she was not interested in him for some reason , Callie the girl that also worked with them had been crushing on him , but he had not noticed her yet , Vanessa has been trying to hook him up giving him hints but her plan always failed as Aaron seemed to fancy her more , finally she gave up and hoped that nature and time would let Aaron forget her and move on , so Callie can be with him.

"Its been great so far , you know , I woke up late but , I am here now , anyways I am going to get started on the work" Vanessa left Aaron and headed on to start her work as she entered the Café , she spotted Nate sitting down , who was sitting there staring in deep thought. She hooped he did not see her , but too late , he had sensed some one staring at him and he looked up , the expression of surprise hit his face first , then a slick smile settled in to his lips , then he shouted her name , the way he shouted her name made Vanessa cringe because the way he just said it , was the way he used to say her name when they were still dating , but now it meant nothing to him , and it shouldn't to her too , Vanessa got her note pad and a pen and walked towards him , she decided to walk slowly and sexy , the thought of doing a BOOM-SHAKA-LAKA movements , finally she reached his table , who had two cups , Vanessa looked around to see if he was with some one else probably Blair , but as she looked she saw no one that did know Nate enough to sit with him.

" Vanessa , darling I thought you weren't going to work , today" Nate looked at Vanessa and saw how beautiful she looked on her work clothes , he felt like ripping her clothes right now and taking a little fun trip to his house with her and , teaching her a fun lesson , to never talking foul mouth stuff to Chuck Bass , about him , he saw the way she was looking at the other cup , maybe he thought he was with Blair , well let her think that , I want her really jealous.

" I do work today Nate , and I have a busy schedule , so if you want anything to tell , as I am here to take your order and not to play with you" what a swine Vanessa thought he really think that all his charm is going to make me forgive him for what he has done to me never , the day I forgive him is the day hell is going to break loose , the way he was looking her up and down , made her feel like a cheap slut , she tugged her skirt down just incase it was too up and he could see her crotch.

" Well , aren't we bossy today , ummm I would like a non-fat latte and a cookie for my sweet tooth" Vanessa noted all those things down on her pad , and looked at him again which made his eyebrows quirk up.

"What?" Nate asked her , Vanessa looked at the empty cup again and Nate smiled and formed an Oh expression on his mouth , he slight moved the chair aside and spoke out.

" The person that was sat there , as already left " Vanessa sighed a great relief because if she run in to Blair the witch Waldorf again she might give some one a black eye.

"Oh cool , aren't you two always together , you and her" Nate smiled so he was right , she did think that the person sitting down with him a while ago was Blair, meaning that she was jealous , wait up to the moment Chuck Bass finds out his little play thing was still in love with Nate and boy his smile would leave his face in a instant , it was up to Nate to tell him that , but before he does that , he was going to tell Vanessa the truth and let her suffering stop for a while of course Nate smiled.

"Yes me and Blair are always together , but you see my dear the person that was sitting in this seat was no one other than Chuck Bass , who informed me that you and him had a lots of fun last night at your apartment , as he told me , you are now his play thing" Vanessa dropped everything her pen , her note pad and her dignity right there , she dropped to the floor to recollect her things , as tears slid through her face , she felt stupid and weak , how could Chuck tell Nate something like that , but before she could recollect her thing Aaron came to her rescue.

"GET OUT NOW, or I am calling the cops" Nate than left smiling at her and Aaron who helped her up, and dragged her to the workers room. Aaron grabbed her a glass of water and sat down with her, Vanessa took gulps , big ones and let the sobs quiet down , her world had flashed before her eyes she was never going to forgive Chuck Bass ever.


End file.
